<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidney in Willingden by Anail20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865355">Sidney in Willingden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anail20/pseuds/Anail20'>Anail20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Love, Making Out, Sensuality, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anail20/pseuds/Anail20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney went to Willingden to ask Charlotte's hand. How is it going to be if he stays for the night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, and English is not my 1st language. Also, the story is not a long one, perhaps 3 or 4 chapters.<br/>Hope you will enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Charlotte could hardly believe it. After all the pain and suffering that she and Sidney went through, all the longing and repressed desire that kept burning in their hearts, disturbing their minds, invading every thought during day and every night in bed, they finally found a way to end their misery, to save the city of Sanditon, and be together, as husband and wife, forever.</p><p>Sidney went to Willingden to speak to Mr. Heywood and ask for permission to marry his dear girl. Her heart was uncomfortably racing because of anxiety and uncertainty. Although Sidney was a very confident man, he wanted to make a good impression, this was the first time that he would meet Mr. Heywood. As soon as he arrived at the Heywoods' state, Charlotte's eyes lit up. She already knew he was on his way to propose to her father. A few days ago in Sanditon, she agreed to marry the man she learned to love above all else. Now, only Mr. Heywood's consent was missing.</p><p>Once Charlotte came back home, she spoke with their parents about Sidney and how she loved him and has already agreed to marry him, so Mr. Heywood was aware of what was coming. The conversation was long. Locked in the office, Sidney wanted to make his feelings for Charlotte very clear. Outside, she waited apprehensively, but at the same time she was convinced that her father would consent and that he would be very happy to see his eldest daughter get married. Every minute her heart seemed to beat faster, and at last Sidney left the office. With a smile on his face, Sidney approached Charlotte, which made her realize that the answer was positive. Now it was official, the two were engaged. Everyone in the family could not contain themselves with joy. Sidney felt welcomed and very comfortable among those who would now also be his relatives.</p><p>It was agreed that the wedding would take place in a month. For both of them, they would marry on the same day if possible, but a month seemed to be ideal. It was long enough to organize all the preparations. The ceremony would be held in a small chapel in Willingden, it would be simple and small, only for the family and closest friends of the two.</p><p>Sidney was invited to stay for dinner and the invitation extended to the weekend. Charlotte's family obviously wanted to get to know him better. At nightfall, everyone joined the table. Sidney sat next to Charlotte, and they couldn't resist holding their hands under the dining table. How much he longed for this, hold her hand and sense the soft touch of her skin. With their fingers intertwined, he felt that holding her hand alone was enough to make him breathless, and for Charlotte, well, that was all she never thought she would have back, the opportunity to feel him again. As she held his hand, her mind wandered to the last time she kissed him back in Sanditon, when he proposed to her. Since his arrival, she didn’t have the opportunity to be with him, let alone kiss him, and she really wanted to, to feel his lips on hers again, his strong arms around her waist, smell his parfum. He was everything she longed for. She knew that from now on, her life, her soul, her body would never be the same, he had changed her, in so many ways. </p><p>For a moment, holding his hands was everything she could have, given so many people around them. But the urge inside her body was almost too much, she barely understood how come he had such a power over her, making her wish things she never experienced, things she didn’t know exactly what they were. But one thing she knew, she had to be alone with him, closer. At least for one minute or two. She felt it would be completely reckless to do so.</p><p>Perhaps, there was a way…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte is taking some risk to find a moment alone with Sidney...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the lovely messages! Comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner was very pleasing and everything tasted so good. The Heywoods really knew how to welcome a visitor, and Sidney was more than happy to know that he was more than that, he was their future son-in-law and he felt so honored to become part of this family. All Charlotte’s siblings seemed to like Sidney, and he could not be more grateful. He now understood why Charlotte was so kind with his nephews, she was more than used to be among children, since she had so many brothers and sisters. Sidney was convinced that she would a perfect mother, and he wanted this more than anything, not only to be a father or to have a family, but he wanted her and her alone to be the mother of his kids and his wife. The future could not be more brighter! She was his future and also his now.</p><p>After dinner, Mr. Heywood stole Sidney into his study again to have some drinks. All children went to bed and only Charlotte, Alisson and their mother stood at the living room having some tea. From the chair Charlotte was sitting on she could glance Sidney. He also could not stop looking at her, and the desire in his eyes was very evident. She could sense that he also longed for a moment alone with her before going to sleep. Unfortunately, her father seemed not to want to let go of his grip on him. It was almost impossible to approach Sidney all by herself. For a moment, Charlotte stood up and went to her bedroom. All she needed was a pen and a piece of paper. She started to write really quickly, she could not let anyone seeing her writing this note neither its content. How she would give it to Sidney, she didn’t know yet, but she would figure out.</p><p>Back to the living room, Sidney was already coming out of the study along with Mr. Heywood and they approached the ladies to say goodnight. Mrs. Heywood would show Sidney’s bedroom, of course, not Charlotte. So this was her last opportunity to give him the note. Sidney thanked everyone for the pleasant night and came closer to Charlotte. Gently taking her hands, he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Good night, my dear!”. He said softly, looking into her brown eyes. </p><p>With a second move, Charlotte stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his right cheek and whispered very quickly in his ear: </p><p>“look into your pocket”. </p><p>Sidney understood the message and tried to stay calm so no one would realize that something just happened. Right after that, she bowed and went with Alisson to her room. She hoped that he would read the note in time.</p><p>Sidney’s bedroom was on the opposite side to Charlotte’s, as far as possible. Although, the room was big and very warm. It seemed his parents in law really wanted to please him and make him feel part of the Heywood family. Once alone, Sidney took the piece of paper his fiancé carefully put inside his pocket. She was so quick that he would not have noticed the note there if she hadn't said. He was absolutely curious about it. What did she write?</p><p>“Sidney, my love. I cannot express how happy I am to have you here! But I must confess that I can scarcely bear to have you so close but yet so far from me. I just need to be with you for a bit. I know this is inappropriate, but if you're willing to, please unlock your door at 2am. Although, If you keep it locked, I’ll know that you considered this rather imprudent and unwise, and I’ll understand. Yours, Charlotte”.</p><p>How would he ever sleep now? And it was still 11pm. Well, he knew this was imprudent and reckless, to let her into his room by the middle of night. All day long he was determined to make a good impression to her family and he succeeded. But this? This could ruin the image he built if anyone caught them. Sidney was not so sure about this. On the other hand, he longed to have some time with Charlotte. Actually, he had been longing for this since the last time he saw her back in Sanditon. They spent a few days away from each other until now, and being with her was everything he had been dreaming of. </p><p>The memory of their last kiss was driving him nutts. The closeness to her face, her warm breath inside his mouth, her fingers running through his hair... He wanted it all again, actually, he desired for so much more, but that was not allowed yet. Soon it would be. However, now he was tempted. What she asked him to do was madness. Although, at this point he would give anything just for a single touch, like when he was holding her hand during the dinner and when he gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. What would he do now?  </p><p>He had three hours to decide. But in his heart, he already knew what his final decision would be…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this one! Chapter 3 will come very soon.<br/>Stay with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Sidney keep the door locked?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2am. Charlotte looked at Alisson to check if she was completely asleep. She was. Charlotte stood up from her bed very carefully, wearing a white nightgown, her hair down, bare feet, moving through the shadows like a ghost, almost feeling like a criminal, but she was determined. She slowly opened the door of her bedroom, no candle in hand, she knew the house very well and was able to walk through the dark. She crossed the hall, her parents’ door closed, the other doors closed as well, it was all her. </p>
<p>She stopped at Sidney’s, her heart racing, not sure if he had agreed to do what she asked him. She stared at the knob and for a moment she doubted if this was a good idea after all. What if he hadn’t read the note? What if he hadn’t read the note, but ended up leaving the door unlocked anyway? Even though this wasn’t very likely, if he did so, she would enter the room and he would not understand it. What would he think of her? That she was the kind of lady that cannot handle her own desires? That she was desperate? That she doesn’t respect her own parents? Now, this all looked like a terrible idea. But, she was already there, so she took a deep breath, placed her hand on the knob and turned it. The door was open. </p>
<p>As Charlotte pushed the door, she saw Sidney sitting on the bed. He was awake and waiting for her. He stood up and walked towards her while she was closing the door behind her. The room was lit by a few candles, so they could see each other very clearly. As he was approaching her, she saw him wearing only his nightshirt, no shoes on. With his sleeves up, she could see his muscular forearms, and a bit of his chest since he had a few buttons open. His lips red like an apple, so inviting. He looked so incredibly handsome and masculine, how could she ever resist a man like him? Charlotte was certain that Sidney was the most beautiful man she had ever met, and… he was hers.</p>
<p>He stood in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes. She froze, like she didn’t know what to do now that she was all alone with him. His gaze wandered from her eyes to her lips and then her cleavage. The urge to touch her and kiss her was already too much. </p>
<p>“Charlotte…” he whispered, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Sidney”. She replied, her voice breaking from nervousness. </p>
<p>“Did you read the note?”, she said feeling a bit fool for asking this.</p>
<p>“I did”.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course you did”, she replied. He smiled realizing that she found her question a little obvious.</p>
<p>“I guess I was afraid you would not agree to leave the door unlocked, this is kind of reckless”. She said, her eyes looking at his red lips, yearning to kiss him.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t lock it when you asked me not to”. He replied softly.</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled at his words and shyly dropped her head. But at the same time she felt somehow strong. Like she had this power of making him do anything she wanted, anything she asked him, and she was right, she held him in the palm of her hand. There was nothing he would not do for her, nothing he wouldn’t give, he was now a devoted man. </p>
<p>“I missed you”, he said lifting her head with his hand and gently stroking her rosy cheek. Charlotte blushed at the touch of his fingers on her face.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, in every minute, every hour. That’s why I couldn’t wait to see you”, she replied.</p>
<p>“I’m here now, I’m yours”. He said taking her face now with both hands. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her. He took a brief moment to inhale her scent before touching her lips with his. She smelled so good. Their lips touched very gently at first, his hands sliding down from her face to her neck and then her back. Charlotte felt her body going on fire. She put her hands on his arms, squeezing his muscles and suffering with the intense desire of sensing his bare skin. Their lips were moving now with more passion, more demanding, getting hard to breathe. Sidney’s hands were sliding through her back. He already felt the arousal increasing more and more, and the vision of her in her nightgown with her breasts going up and down so fast as she was gasping for breath was driving him crazy. He was internally struggling not to touch them. Charlotte placed her palms on his chest for a minute, stroking the bare skin and sensing the muscular and strong surface. She couldn't resist and she parted her lips for a while and went down his neck to his chest where she was touching him. She kissed him there and she really wished she could remove his shirt. Sidney now tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her closer. He was going insane with so many thoughts crossing his mind. He was madly in love with her and it would take every fiber of his being to stop this. He didn’t want to take too much freedom with her nor did he want cross the line, despite the fact that they were already engaged. For a moment, he gathered some strength and found a way to withdraw himself from her, he really needed to stop. </p>
<p>“What is it?”, Charlotte asked already missing him.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I… I just don’t want to lose control ”, he told her breathlessly.</p>
<p>“You won’t”, she replied.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about this. I guess I’ll need your help. You have to tell me when you want me to stop”, he said.</p>
<p>“Well… this will be a problem”, she replied slowly sliding her palms down his spine. She felt brave right now.</p>
<p>“Why?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want you to stop”, she said with a smile, without fully realizing the power of these words on him. </p>
<p>Why she said that? With a quick move he lifted her up on his arms and their lips met again…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this one! One more chapter and I think we're done.<br/>Your comments are always welcome! Thank you for the lovely messages.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are heating up...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the delay, girls. I was struggling to write this chapter, as English is not my first language, it's difficult to write something interesting when it comes to sex and these kind of things.<br/>I decided to make another chapter after this one, so this is not the last.<br/>I hope you will enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte never felt so safe like now, wrapped up in Sidney’s arms. He lifted her up so easily, he was really strong. Her hands rounded the back of his head, as she raised a little to kiss his neck while he was walking towards his bed. Oh to kiss him, to kiss him gave her the best sensation she had ever felt. It stirred up in her so many thoughts and a mix of different feelings, and most of them she didn’t know yet, and she was desperate to discover, to explore one by one. She needed him so intensely, so desperately, and she had to find a way to show it. So, she was willing to demonstrate Sidney how she felt about him tonight, even though it seemed wrong, when with him she forgot about everything, and it all seemed to be right by just being with him, sharing these intimate moments, these touches, whispers, confessions of love, kisses.</p><p>Sidney sat down on his bed and put Charlotte next to him, as he rested her legs on his lap. They kept kissing and breathing each other in, the desperation for touch her bare skin was consuming him. To avoid this, he held her back with his left arm while his right hand caressed her face, pulling it closer and closer to him. Charlotte’s hand was nailed to Sidney’s chest, as she tried to touch the exposed skin between the open buttons of his shirt. They parted their lips for a moment and started to kiss each other’s necks.</p><p>“Charlotte…”, he murmured in her ear, and just the sound of her name on his lips made her heart skip a beat. The heat between them as rapidly increasing.</p><p>“Yes…”, she answered sliding her fingers from his chest to his hair.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”.</p><p>She stopped for a moment to look at him in the eyes, and with a little smile on her face, she answered.</p><p>“I do. Of course I do”. She didn’t know why he asked this, but the response could only be yes.</p><p>“Then I want to try something”, he replied. </p><p>Even though they had already kissed a few times by now, their kisses were never more the gentle ones and no tongue at all. Their last kiss in Sanditon was intense but somewhat short, as it wasn’t easy to find a proper place and moment to do anything like it. And up to now, they only used their lips, as Charlotte clearly had never kissed anyone this way, not even him. This time he wanted to deepen them.</p><p>“What is it?”. She asked with curiosity.</p><p>“I’ll kiss you now and I’ll do something I never did with you before, but don’t fear, it’s pretty normal”.</p><p>“Alright”, she replied.</p><p>He took her face with his right hand, and she instinctively opened her mouth to meet his, but he paused right before their lips collide. He brushed his bottom lip on hers and gently slid his tongue in her mouth. Wow! What was that? She thought. He did it again and she held the strands of hair at the back of his head even more tight, wishing his tongue could go deeper. Her hips started to move spontaneously on bed, going back and forth at every stroke of Sidney’s tongue between her lips. A heat spread through her entire body, she wished Sidney could touch her everywhere, mostly between her legs, since an urge was rising just there. She pulled away from him for a quick moment, she wanted to see his face.</p><p>“How come we’ve never done this? We should have done it before”. She said with a wide smile of her face, and Sidney couldn’t help but smile at her too. </p><p>“Did you enjoy it?, I don’t want to push things with you before we’re allowed to, or before you allow me”.</p><p>“It’s alright, I liked it very much. Is there more?”, she asked already knowing that there was still more to experience with Sidney, although she didn’t know exactly what these things were, but she was certain they were very pleasing given the feelings she had just proven with this steamy kiss.</p><p>“Yes, there’s more, so much more, but I’m afraid I cannot show you tonight, it would be rather improper, besides the fact that what we’re doing just now is rather improper”. </p><p>“Do you want me to leave?”, she asked him with a certain sadness in her voice, but knowing that they should stop at some point. </p><p>“No, I don’t. But I truly want us to wait. I don’t want to ruin our honeymoon, to ruin the surprise, we’re just a few weeks away”.           </p><p>“You’re right. I know we must wait”. She agreed. “But we don’t need to go till the end of it. I can stop you, if you want me to”, she proposed.</p><p>“I thought you told me you didn’t want me to stop”, he teased her.</p><p>She tried to suppress a smile. “I don’t, but I love you enough to make things the right way”. </p><p>“What did you say?”, he asked her with wide eyes.</p><p>“I said we can make it the right way”, she replied.</p><p>“No, not this. You said you love me enough. You said you love me”.</p><p>Even though Sidney asked for Charlotte’s hand back in Sanditon, she was so overwhelmed by emotion that she didn’t manage to tell him that she loved him back, so this was the first time she did it. </p><p>“I did, I said I love you, because it’s the truth”.</p><p>“Say it again! Please”. He was desperate to hear it.</p><p>“I love you, Sidney Parker. I love you with everything in me, I need you, I want you. When I’m awake, you’re all I can think about, and when I’m asleep you are all I dream about. I long for you, for your touch, for your lips, to feel your body against mine, to hear your voice whispering in my ears, to feel your hands caressing my skin. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you this. But the truth is I am yours. I have always been yours”. She told him, with a tear falling down from her eye and a trembling voice. It was a relief to finally letting these words out of her chest. </p><p>“I love you, Charlotte. You and you alone. I promise you I’ll do everything to be the man you want me to be, the husband you deserve. I love you more than anything. You have my heart and my soul”. He confessed. </p><p>“Well then”.</p><p>“Well then”, he replied.</p><p>He leaned his head down to kiss her again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Charlotte and Sidney make love tonight?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, guys. Life gets really busy sometimes.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter.<br/>Thanks for the comments and all the kindness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, Sidney's right hand carefully slid down through the side of her breast to her legs, making Charlotte’s breathing shallow again. He pulled her up to his lap and softly put his hand under her skirt, touching her bare skin with his fingertips. As they kissed, he moved his hand up, touching her ankles, her knees, and then her thigh. Whilst he stroked her thigh, he could see little blushes on the top of her full breasts, her neck, her cheeks, and he found it so rousing. Just the thought of what he was causing her to feel was enough to almost bring him to the edge. Her eyes closed, soft moans coming out of her lips as she unconsciously moved her hips on top of him. </p>
<p>“Do you like this?”, he asked her.</p>
<p>“Yes”, she answered him.</p>
<p>“Should I stop now?”.</p>
<p>“Not at all”, she said.</p>
<p>The movements she was making while seated on his lap were driving him insane. How much he wanted to slid down his hand to the most intimate part between her thighs, but that would be too much, so he decided to take his hand from under her skirt before it was too late. <br/>Unexpectedly, she lifted up from his lap and sat down over him again, each one of her legs resting on his sides. She felt a hardness slightly touching the pulsating place between her thighs, and it was good, it was really good. Both of his hands were now holding her hips as they were passionately staring at each other’s eyes. Without thinking, he kissed her collarbone. He lowered his head, placing wet kisses on her chest and calmly, he raised both hands to the silky straps of her nightgown.</p>
<p>“Can I?”, he asked waiting for her permission.</p>
<p>“Yes, you can”. She whispered so low that he could barely hear it.</p>
<p>Tenderly, he pulled the straps down her shoulders a bit, his fingertips leaving a fire trace on her skin. Drawing her closer, he started to kiss her shoulders. Her breasts were still hidden behind the fabric of her gown, so he gently put one hand on her back to support her, but the other he placed on her ribs. He slid down from kissing her shoulders to the top of her breasts and he could almost hear her heart beating faster and faster. </p>
<p>“Do you want this?”, he asked her pointing to his hand ready to touch her breast.</p>
<p>“Yes”.</p>
<p>Very gently, he raised his hand up from her side and cupped one breast with his palm. Charlotte closed her eyes at his touch and the hotness between her legs increased even more. While his hand caressed her full breast over the fabric, she desired she could get rid of her gown. Like reading her mind, he made another question:</p>
<p>“Do you want me to touch your bare skin? I only do what you want me to”. </p>
<p>Shivering at his words, she didn’t find the strength to say no to him, because this is exactly what she longed for, feel him this way, skin on skin. So, with a hoarse voice she said:</p>
<p>“Yes, do it. I want this”.</p>
<p>Encouraged by her words, Sidney pulled down the fabric, exposing now her bosom. He had to take a moment to look at them, as they were indeed a sight, a vision. They were so beautiful, so full, perfect for him. How much he wanted to kiss them. Would she allow it? Would that be too much? She was already half naked on his lap… How would they stop this?<br/>Putting his doubts aside, he began to kiss. her chest again, finding his way to the valley between her breasts, as Charlotte intensified her movements on top of him. This time, he decided not to ask her anything, he only stared at her face a little, and by the way she looked at him, he understood exactly what she wanted and that she was already allowing. Passionately, he moved his head down again and placed his lips around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. His other hand cupped her other breast squeezing it with passion but also tenderly, while her fingers reached into his hair.<br/>The feeling of his lips down there was indescribable, nothing she had ever experienced before. And she couldn’t think clearly anymore. She was sure of just one thing, she would never be able to stop this, their honeymoon was already ruined, as if this could possibly be true, which she clearly knew it wasn’t, for she was certain that nothing could ever ruin any future moment with Sidney from now on.</p>
<p>“I want this Sidney, I want you. I love you”, she said feeling a bit dizzy.</p>
<p>“Charlotte... I... I know this is good but we shouldn't go any further…”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about ruining our honeymoon, I know this will never happen. Because in our wedding night, I surely will be longing to do this all over again”.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe her words, he was proud that he could make her feel this way, that he had her trust, her affection. With a motion, he laid her down on his bed, kneeling between her legs. Holding her hips with both hands, he kissed her breasts again, licking her nipples very gently. He went down over her belly, kissing it, licking it and biting it a bit, which caused her to laugh. It was very pleasing to watch him going down, and for a moment she thought how would she feel if he kissed her down there, where the heat was consuming her. She shook her head to dismiss the thought as she was almost sure this kind of thing was certainly not permitted, not even for a married couple. Sidney was internally struggling not to go further, even though she made clear she wanted to make love to him, he wouldn't do so, not tonight, it would be too risky. As he was trying to align his body with his mind, a loud noise came from the hall. Someone was up and walking through the corridor. They stopped everything they were doing and remained silent. Charlotte quickly lifted her blouse, covering her beautiful breasts which for Sidney felt like a painful lost, he didn't have enough time to explore them. Charlotte got up from bed and walked to the door, trying to distinguish who could be up that late. As the person outside sneezed, she recognized her young brother Samuel was the one on the hall. She let out a breath of relief, that was close. Looking to Sidney she whispered "it's my brother". Sidney smiled.</p>
<p>Sidney walked from his bed to the door where Charlotte was standing, and placing his palm of her cheek he said:</p>
<p>"I guess this is our opportunity to stop. I know we don't want to, but you know it's better this way". Her eyes narrowed and her head dropped. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again.</p>
<p>"Yes. I know. Do you think this was wrong? Do you regret it?". She feared she went too far and he could think badly of her.</p>
<p>"No, I could never regret being with you". He said lovingly. </p>
<p>She smiled, feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world for she was in love and about to marry the man she knew loved her too. Considering they almost lost each other forever, this was a triumph over the rules and how marriage worked on her days.</p>
<p>"Very well then, goodnight, my love". She said.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Charlotte! Thank you for loving me!". He replied.</p>
<p>They kissed once again, this time less desperate, more tenderly. She went out, checking the hall and she saw no one there anymore. She quickly walked to her room, and as she entered, she saw Alisson still asleep. She laid down on her bed and staring at the roof, she couldn't help but smile, she was happy like never before. Sidney was her fiancé now and she just tasted a bit of the things they could do together as a married couple. It made her feel really impatient for her wedding day. But, it was only a few weeks away. Thinking of the moments she just had with him, she fell asleep.</p>
<p>Sidney sat down on his bed, still feeling her taste on his lips, the softness of her skin on his hands, the pressure of her curvy body against his. As a man, he would have gone till the end of it all, but as a gentleman, he was glad he did not, even though it was more by luck than judgement.</p>
<p>As the weekend went by, on Monday morning everyone got up and had the breakfast together. Sidney was about to leave for London since he had some business to handle, but he would be back in two weeks. Charlotte was staying to arrange everything regarding the wedding. In three weeks, all their friends and family from Sanditon would arrive for the event, so everything had to be in place. </p>
<p>Charlotte walked to the hallway with Sidney, hand in hand, her heart aching from the separation that was about to start. Her parents decided to give them some privacy. Standing in front of each other, Sidney could see a sadness in her eyes and Charlotte noticed the same on his, he clearly didn't want to leave, but it was necessary.</p>
<p>"I'll miss you". He said with a sad voice.</p>
<p>"Please... promise me you will come back to me this time", she whispered, a tear beginning to roll from her eye.</p>
<p>"I'll come back to you, I promise". Sidney leaned his head down and kissed her as he held her hands, their fingers intertwined.<br/>"I love you, Charlotte!".<br/>"I love you, Sidney".</p>
<p>With this promise, he left. But this time, They were certain than nothing and no one would ever tear them apart again. <br/>They belonged together and so it would be for the decades to come!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>